The Adventures of SnowBird
by EveDragono
Summary: Snowbird is an average girl in minecraft but when she sets out on her adventure to find her own place; she will hide in trees, run from creepers, farm, and... Fall in love? What will happen? What dark secrets will she discover? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**SnowBird**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

"goodbye mother" a soft spoken girl said quietly to a sad mother. "Goodbye sweetheart" her mom said, dabbing at the tears she shed. They were at the front door of a large wooden house, isolated on a giant hill. The mother looked quite different then her daughter. Her skin a normal white, her eyes were an emerald green, and her thin russet curls fell upon her shoulders. However, the daughter had thick but smooth hair that reached to her lower back, her bangs fell over her right eye (your left). Not only that, but her hair was a snowy white, and skin pale. Her dark blue eyes contrasted her hair in skin tone. A bandana was wrapped around her head, matching her eyes, and t. Top it off, a little pair of white feathers were placed in her hair.

"Be safe ok?" Her mother weeped, and a man came up behind her. He looked a bit grim, but a spark of pride could be seen in his brown eyes. "take care my love," he said lovingly, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I will father," spoke the teen, gripping her duffle bag a little more tightly. They give a few last goodbyes, hugs, kisses, and mother's frets. The girl smiled sadly and took her way down the cobblestone stairs toward the beach below. the sand crunched under her boots as she made her way to the two canoes. Her outfit consisted lf a cropped shirt, the colors of ice blue and white. Her pants were rather odd; they were a royal blue and loose, while a winter blue wrap waved around behind her.

She sat down in the canoe, and looked at the house on the hill one last time. Her parents stood there and she waved. They waved back. She took a deep breath and turned around, knowing that she was leaving this behind forever. This girl's name was SnowBird, and she's setting out on an adventure

**helooooo... :3 well this is about my user Snowbird829 and her adventures.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of SnowBird

Chapter 2; The Creatures

Snowbird grunted as she pushed her canoe off with her paddle, not daring to look back at the house, for she might burst into tears. It was a tradition, in Minecraftia, at the age of 16, every child be sent off to find a place of their own. Some would just build beside their parents, most would go far away. They usually built a community out of it. Then they would marry, have a child, and the process would start all over again. It's a rather smart tradition, so people know how to live and survive in the wild. They also can understand that we are to agree with Mother Nature and her children.

Snowbird unzipped her dufflebag and pulled out a fresh and blank map. She touched it daintly right in the middle, an amazing thing happened. Color bloomed from the small print and spread across the whole paper. She looked at it closely, knowing that a beach wasnt too far away. She then looked up at the sky. The sun was still rising; she could hide before _they _came. the creature. That never evolved with minecraftia. The history of minecraftia was that it started out as blocks, the land was blocks, the people and luving things were blocks, even the sun and moon. But over time, things grew to the way earth is... All except... Those creatures... The skeleton; who's rattling bones and slicing arrow gave one nightmares. The zombie; the walking undead that bangs at your door in the middle of the night, while you pray it wont get in. The spider; a creepy crapricious creep that gives the sound of a slurp. Its cousin, the cave spider; has the poisionus bite of a Black Widow. Endermen;a relative of the widely feared Slenderman, is a tall teleporting ninja with glowing purple eyes. And the last common creature was called the Creeper; a miserable green time bom, That walks on four legs, its warning hiss could set anyone running. These creatures are called Hostile Mobs, and they will forever be blocks.

Snowbird neared her beach now, quickly coming in. She saw behind it was a green and lush jungle. She liked jungles, she dreamed of climbing one one day. The house was far from view now, and SnowBird knew she was already miles away. Snowbird finally took one final long look back. Suddenly the canoe gave a jolt and a sickening crack could be heard. Snowbird was thrown forward onto the beach. She had just beached her canoe, and not only that, wrecked it. Snowbird groaned as she heaved herself up From the soft sand. She turned around amd gave a horrified gasp. Her canoe was split in 2, her map was gone, she was stranded.

**_Hope u liked it please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Adventures of SnowBird

Chapter 3; Stranded

Snowbird was stranded. Thoughts raced through her mind with shock and fear. _"What will I do? I have no map, my canoe is wrecked, and i have-" _Her thoughts stopped there, as she darted toward the sinking wreck. She pulled out a half soaked duffle bag and ran back to the beach. She sat on the sand and unzipped her bag revealing its contents. A little bag of apples with a note on it was seen, and SnowBird pulled it out. She tore of the note and read it.

_"My dear little snowflake, these apples are for you incase you get hungry on your travels. love you, Mom" _Snowbird decided to save the apples for an emergency and put them back in the bag. Next ,she pulled out a small iron pick axe, small enough to fit in her palm. She she held it, it immediately grew to normal size. Snowbird smiled with satisfaction and laid it beside the bag. She pulled out a iron ax and lovingly an iron hoe. Snow didn't mind about no iron sword, she was a ninja anyway but not a fighter. However, she then pulled out a bow with 64 arrows. She could use a _little_ protection.

The bag was now empty except a water bottle. Snow put everything back into the bag and zipped it up. She stood up, a bit wet and sandy now. She put a set look on her face and tightened her bandana. She slung the bag over her shoulder and whispered "Let's do this thing," to herself. Snow could run _fast, _she quickly reached the jungle and climbed up a vine. Maybe not a fighter, but a ninja she was! Snow wondered as she climbed expertly, if she was going to be ok. "_Will i survive the night? and live to see tomorrow?"_ She will find out in a few hours. She reached a rather large branch and decided the camp there. She swung from the vine onto the branch steadily, the branch barely shaking. She set her stuff carefully on the little wedge between the tree and the branch and looked around. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the area. She spotted a banana tree a few trees away.

Snowbird lept like a cat from the branch and reached out for a vine... and _missed_. "AAAAAAAHHH" she screamed as she fell to the ground. "_This must be the end!"_ she thought as the ground rushed to her. Suddenly a vine was in range and she quickly grabbed on, friction causing her gloves to heat up. The falling stopped and Snow let her breath out in a huge spasm of relief and fear. She spotted the banana tree again and leapt toward the next vine, clinging on tightly. The process continued until reached the vine of the banana tree. She climbed up like an inchworm until she was eye level with the bananas. The vine was rather close to the bananas. if she could just reach... she hand wavered in the air toward the pack of bananas, as the other struggled to keep her balanced. Finally, her hand took hold of the bananas. she smiled lopsided at her victory and swung back to her branch. She ate the bananas hungrily, and they were very delicious too. She sat down on the branch, which was again, quite large. Snow looked out at the sunny jungle from her shady spot, and thought quietly "_This isn't so bad... yet."_

__**HELLOOOOOOOOO Hi everyone! i am ze author! and just want to say please review! you've probably heard this a million times but it REALLY helps me keep going and also makes me warm and fuzzy inside :3 so ... PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Adventures of SnowBird

Chapter 4: A Night of Fright

Snowbird jerked awake from her nap at the sun in her eyes. She waved her arms like a windmill as she was blinded and losing her balance at the same time. She regained it just in time from falling from a nasty death. Snow then looked at the sky. "Oh no!" terror echoed in her voice out loud. The sun was setting. She watched in despair as the sun slowly sank below the horizon, stars beginning to twinkle in the darkening sky. The sun was now lost completely below the horizon, and the moon peeked out opposite of it. Snow let out a soft groan as fear did acrobatics in her stomach.

_Rattle Rattle. _Snow froze on her branch, not daring to breath. _Rattle Rattle. "Oh no" _ SnowBird thought in dread as she got on her hands and knees, creeping quietly to the edge of the branch. Again, Snow is rather small for a 16 year old, and the branch was pretty large. The branch barely shook while she peeked over the edge. In the jungle terrain far below her was a skeleton looking around with a bow ready with an arrow. Snow's mouth opened in horror as it was joined by 2 others. _"what am i going to do?!" _She thought in panic, running through possibilities iN her mind, most ending up with her dying.

She slowely scooted back... And knocked off a brown banana. it seemed like time slowed down as it fell to the ground. (Slowmotion -) Snowblinked as the banana fell onto the jungle ground and bounced. (big boom cue -) (normal speed) Even without ears the skeletons heard the light weight banana and looked up for its source. if they had eyes, snowbird would have sworn they would have gone wide. They had spotted her. An arrow whizzed past her ear and Snow took action. She went into ninja mode and moved at incredible speed (not super speed but obviously ninja speed) she zipped up her bag and swung off her branch, catching a vine close by. She swung around the skeletons like indiana jones and she disappeared before they noticed the vine was vacant. She was out of of sight, but not out of scientifically impossible hearing. A crunch of leaves here, a grunt there.

She was hopping from tree to tree throught the night, the skeletons right behind her. Arrows whizzed past Snow as she hopped to the ground. Skeletons began their assault like hunters and a duck. Snow couldnt see anything in front of her... But then she ran into something stinky. A moan emitted from the object. Her feather's stood straight up as emitted a bone chilling scream...Far away, that scream was heard by a being that would soon change SnowBird's life forever. Its glowing purples eyes turned a magneta with alarm as it teleported to the sight: unseen by human and mob alike.

Backing away from the hungry zombie, Snow was met with the sound of bones. Panic overwhelmed her as 10 arrows were shot at her and the zombie came with a quick pace. An instinct of a true bird took over SnowBird as she jumped high into the air and did a somersault that would make a gymnastics teacher proud. The zombie was shot by the arrows. The skeletons looked at him in horror at what they had done. The zombie looked at himself one last time, then fell to the ground in a sleep he would never arouse from. "HIYA!" A karate battle cried was heard before each skeleton's head was smashed by a powerful leg. Snow landed in front of the bodies of the skeletons and zombie. She sighed, for she felt a twinge a guilt about killing them. So, in honor of the mobs for their service toward their kind, snowbird chanted a little poem. It goes like this;

_Warrior oh warrior, you have fallen onto your bed._

_Warrior oh warrior, its time for it to be said_

_You must sleep, sleep_

_you've done your keep_

__A serene voice rang from Snow's throat like a lovebird's song of woe.

You've protected dear one so

so just sleep warrior, and let it goooooooooo

The song ended and she picked up her bag which she had dropped during the somersault. She looked to realize the moon was high and thought to find a place to stay. Snow just conviently stepped into the bushbeside the corpses. It was a large Bush$. But something shined in the moonlight on ground that caught her eye. Snow narrowed her eyes as she examined it. It was a chipped piece of EnderPearl...and a warm clump of black hair...someone was here.


	5. Chapter 5

Adventures of SnowBird

Chapter 5; Watching Eyes

Snowbird froze in place, holding that clump of hair, kneeling down in a bush. Thoughts and explanations raced across her mind like a racetrack. _An Endermen? But they dont have hair. A human with an enderpearl? Too quiet, wouldhave seen them. _As logic battled her imagination, she had a hair-raising feeling of being watched. But she came all the way into the bush however, after hearing a slurping spider close by. It was of course, still night time. Snow huddled up beside the patch moonlight where she found the mysterious clues and dozed off.

He was watching her, watching her sleep and Snow, in her sleep; trying to figure out who he was. He almost hinted a smile that hadn't crossed his face in years. The being teleported to the branch right above the bush to examine this fully human. He wondered how her hair turned such a beautiful winter white and her skin so pale like his. He hadnt seen her eyes though, wonder what color they were? This creature's eyes purple eyes turned into a pinkish purple at these thoughts. She looked so small and fragile huddled up like that. even if she tried to hurt him she couldn't... At least... Not physically. His heart ached at old pain from his previous attempts to fit in. it usually ended up with them running away from him or trying to kill him when he revealed who he was. He sighed a little too loudly, and when Snowbird jerked awake, he was gone.

Snowbird's feathers stood straight up as if to warn her of a tingly feeling she was getting. Snow felt like she was being watched, her gut- and feathers- seemed to tell her so. she _heard_ that sigh. It seemed to come from right above her bush. She looked up to see a naked branch with nobody in sight. Snow was pretty creeped out by now, she scanned the place around her suspiciously. She had only turnded a quarter before she was met by a pair of purple eyes. She inhaled sharply as the pair lf eyes came closer and narrowed. The "Enderman" seemed to be studying her eyes which SnowBird found confusing. They both just stared at eachother. one in pure darkness, the other in moonlight. She blinked and this odd ender was gone. " _Am I going Crazy?!" _Snowbird thought, as she hurriedly dove out of the bush and grabbed her bag. She didn't care anymore what saw her. Snow just wanted to get away from those creepy, hypnotic, purple eyes. What scared her was just how _human_ they were, and they seemed almost...curious. But again, Snowbird didn't care.

She caught a few mobs' attentions so they followed her and she knew it. A creeper was right on her heels, and Snow tried to run faster. It's hissing ringed in her ears the loudest, along the other mob sounds. "_I think I will make it!" _she thought in triumph... then a thing held back one foot and she went toppling to the ground. "Oof!" she cried in pain as her face hit the jungle dirt. "ssssssssss! BOOM!" Snowbird flew 10 feet away and cried in pain as she hit the ground once again. The creeper had exploded, but also did the other mobs. Despite the pain she felt, she felt relief for a brief moment-until 2 more creepers emerged from the nearby bushes across from her. The explosion had alerted them and they had come to investigate. Seeing her in such a crippled state they remembered their mission; to explode. They made hissing sounds as they walked toward her. Snowbird realized that she would most likely not survive another explosion, let alone, two. She made whimpering noises while she tried vainly to drag herself away from the creepers. "SSSSSSSSSSSS" they prepared, Snow screwed her eyes tight, preparing for the end.

"MEEEEEOOOOOWWWW!" came a cry that scared the creepers. SnowBird looked up to see an ocelot leaping over her head toward the creepers. "AAAAAhhhhhh" seemed to be the expression on the faces of the creepers at the sight of the ocelot. Stumbling into eachother they both ran into the jungle, the Ocelot pursuing. Snow blinked at her unbelievable luck as she sat up on the ground. Her feathers quivered with absolute exhaustion at this frightful and bizarre night. Snow grunted in pain as she stood up, looking for her missing bag. She rummaged around here and there, but couldn't find it! "_What am I going to do?!"_ she thought, beginning to panic. _Warp._ _Warp! _Snowbird spun around to see her bag sitting right there on the ground. Snowbird looked around in confusion. She quickly snatched up the bag. A vine dangled from a tree. The tree looked cozy and welcoming to an exhausted Bird, so Snow sleepily climbed up the vine and collapsed on a sturdy criss cross of big branches. She was instantly asleep, and breathing normally but she would be pretty sore the next day.

The Hybrid watched from the tree across from it. "She looks so... pretty and peaceful." he thought happily, as he watched her. "And now, i know what color her eyes are," his purple eyes turned purplish- pink again. "They're Night. The Night Angel" and for the first time in a long long time; he smiled.

**woo hoo! How did you like it! My chapters have been getting longer and longer have you noticed? Well who do you think it was peeps? leave your ideas in the reviews! WEll... PEACE! 8D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I been thinking and i will be changing Snowbird's age to 18**

**Ok? enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Criss Cross Splash!

The creature guarded SnowBird through the night, keeping alert for any hostile Enderman, or some nosy spiders. But after a few more hours the sun began to shyly peek above the horizon. Snow began to stir and the protecter was gone. Snow's vision slowly unclouded and she sat up, wincing at the soreness in her muscles. Then the previous night's events came back to her, and her brain was already to turn its gears. _"Somebody was there" _she thought curiously. "_And they had __to be ... protecting me!" _the minute she thought this, you could almost could hear a click in her brain. "I have a Guardian Angel!" She said out loud, jumping up. Not far off, the "guardian angel" smiled at this new name. Snowbird smiled at this totally awesome thought of her's, and ignoring her aching muscles, slid down the vine with bag over shoulder. Tightening her dark blue bandanna she readied herself to run and... Decided to walk.

_Rustle rustle. _Snow whipped around in a fighting position. To see nothing. Snowbird narrowed her eyes, and scanned the area. Seeing nothing, she turned around slowly. She gave another glance. Once again, nothing. She readjusted her bag on her shoulder and continued her walk. Senses alert, she kept looking around. Not too far up, the protector warped from tree to tree above Snowbird. Zombies and skeletons burned during the day, and spiders were neutral, but creepers can still be on the prowl during the day. Snowbird realized how truly lively the jungle biome was; peaceful and shy ocelots played with eachother, birds sang in the trees, random chickens in trees.

Snowbird suddenly noticed the faint sound of running water. Following the sound, she began running through the lush vegetation. The protector also picked up his pace. Dodging thorns and pokey palm trees, she reached a sandy shore of a slow river. She got on her knees and set her bag on the shore. Snow unzipped it and pulledout an empty, glass water bottle. She carefully put it in the gentle river. It filled up slowly. Taking a few gulps, she re-filled the bottle again.

On one of the trees bordering the river, the protector scanned the jungle. Everything seemed clear-until he saw a light green thing MOVE. It was a creeper! Alarm sprang in his eyes. The creeper spotted the oblivious SnowBird and began its four legged walk. Not knowing what to do, the protector began to stutter out-loud. The creeper came closer and closer. "H-hey! Look out!" he yelled. His voice croaked, he hadn't used it in a long time. But it sent the message, but in vain. Snow whipped around in suprise to see a flashing creeper a few feet away. "Ssssssss...BOOM!" Snowbird was thrown back from the explosion. She grunted in pain as she hit the sand. The explosion had exploded right beside a jungle tree trunk, bordering the shore. The trunk was completely obliterated.

_Creaaak_, went the tree and began to lean toward Snowbird, it was parellel to the river. It gained speed and loomed over Snowbird. She was frozen in terror, it would surely crush her. _Warp! _Before Snowbird knew it, she was being held in long, yet suprisingly sinewy arms. The tree smashed into the sand behind them. She had 2 Seconds to look at her savior's eyes. It was like in slow-motion. They were glowing magneta purple like an enderman, but had a human glint in them. Snowbird recognized them immediately, before they were plunged into cold water. Snowbird escaped from his arms and swam to the surface. Her head hit the surface. She gasped for air, her hair was soaking wet, her feathers dangled in her hair. She looked around for any other person. She saw nobody. "Is he-oh no!" She thought in alarm and dove beneath the surface.

Her eyes adjusted to the gloom. Despite its gentle current, the river was quite deep, Snowbird could not see the bottom. Suddenly she spotted a pale hand, sinking into the darkness. She thrusted herself toward it like a seal. Grabbing the hand with both of her gloved, she began to kick her legs upward. An arm followed the hand, then a body followed the arm. Slinging the long arm around her neck with one hand, she grabbed hold of the oppside side of the body With the other. She swam laboriously to the surface. Her head hit the air and its beautiful oxygen, and so did the boy's. His eyes were closed and he was definitely unconscious. He was a dead weight in Snow's arms. With all her might, Snow dragged him to a nearby branch. The branch was from the fallen jungle tree, it even still had vines on it. It was also bigger than the one Snowbird had settled on the day before. She used the last bit of her strength to sling the boy completely onto the branch and pull herself up. After climbing up she nearly collapsed with exhaustion.

"What...in the name...of Notch..." She panted between breaths. Even though she knew he couldn't hear her, she still would speak out loud. But now she got a closer look at him. To start with, he had jet black hair and pale skin. His face was long and oval-shaped. Judging by the fact that he took up most of the branch, he was very tall, about "6,5". His arms and legs were long and skinny. "Thank Notch, he is breathing," Snow whispered as she saw his chest move up and down rythymically. He wore a black, short-sleeved vest with a collar that covered his neck, the zipper was dark purple. He had a long-sleeved under shirt on, which had purple and black stripes going down his arms. He wore black-blue jeans and purple sneakers. But as Snowbird noticed this, she also noticed that they were very worn and dirty. Th shoes had mud plastering the sides, and small holes could be seen. The jeans were torn at the knees, and there were every kind of dirt imagined on it. As if the pants were the canvas, and the dirt, the paint. A little niche in his cheek suggested a scar.

Snowbird shivered in her wet clothes. Then, thankfully, the sun finally peeked out from its cloudy blanket and warmed her back. Snow gave a faint smile and closed her eyes. Then they shot open in that same second. "plan, what plan? Shelter? Where?" That's what went through Snowbird's head right then. She sat up and looked around. Seeing the still lush canopy of the fallen tree, she realized it could make a safe and good shelter for when night comes. She couldn't leave the boy here. She leaned over him (she was sitting near his feet) "You saved me, and I saved you," she whispered to him out-loud. Snow then sat up and looked at the thin strip of sand inbetween the water and the tree. Snow then noticed that a small portion of the branch was on land, near the boy's head. "Hmm... if I could just..." She never finished the thought, for she already had carefully inserted her-self back into the icy waters. Shivering a little, she quickly covered the short distance between her and the shore. Her bare feet touched the warm sand, she had ditched her boots long before. Reaching over carefully, she took the boy by the shoulders and dragged him carefully towards her. He did not awaken. She then quickly took him from under the arms and dragged him toward the massive canopy... She didn't notice the trail of blood behind him.

Bending low, Snow slowly dragged him through the sun-speckled leaves, finding a small place were the branch curved above the sand, she laid him down there. Wiping her forehead, she froze mid-way when she spotted the trail of blood And the gathering of it around his arm. She ran out like a ninja following the trail to the shore. Shen then made her way back kicking sand over the blood. She even picked up a sharp shell on the way. Coming back to their new hide-out, she kneeled over him and found the source. There was a rip in the sleeve of his undershirt, low on the upper arm a wide gash could be seen through the rip. It was bleeding, but it thankfully wasn't deep. Still, it was still in danger of infection. Using the sharp shell, snow carefully sliced off the long sleeves of her cropped shirt. It was a clean cut, no threads got in the way. Now she only had 2 thin pieces of cloth around her upper arm. Crossing the short disance to the water she dipped one cloth in the water. Kneeling beside the wound she very carefully rolled up the sleeve, and wrapped the wet cloth around it. Blood immediately surfaced to the top, but snowbird then wrapped the dry one over it. The excessive bleeding stopped, and she brushed a pile of sand over the blood.

Snowbird sat back in success. The sand they sat on was a special kind. It was soft and didn't stick to you. Looking through the leaves, she could see that it was around noon, since the sun was high in the sky. Exhausted, she laid down near the boy and fell asleep. She was awakened an hour later by the sound of grunting. She sat up quietly and leaned over the boy. His magenta eyes fluttered open. But They shot open at seeing Snowbird's dark blue ones returning the gaze. He shot up colliding foreheads with Snowbird. She reeled back holding her forehead, the boy just fell back on the sand, staring above him. He quickly recovered and sat up. Snow just watched helplessly. She then noticed a faint aura identical to an Enderman's. He shut his eyes tight and seemed to be constipated, Snow just stared in utter confusion.

He finally stopped and gave an irritated sigh. The aura became fainter, and more translucent. "A-are you Ok?" Snowbird whispered quietly. He looked at her with a look of alarm and shock, as if he was suprised to see her still there. His eyes just seem to be regular violet now, no just gave a curt nod. His hair fell below the chin, messy in brushing, but the cut was clean. "What's your name?" Snowbird said, arranging her legs in a criss-cross. "His face was hidden by his bangs. In a husky voice: "Ander."


End file.
